User blog:Efflictim/03/May/2018 New Aria de Kasse OLs and Celebration Events
The full patch notes can be found, HERE Burning Spear, Lee (Burning Spear, Lee's Lore - Expand to Read) Lee's Spear has a fatal weakness." Dar Khan's words are not a critique or advice. "I can not poke in the other side of the ranks" It was the best praise. Lee, who was originally known as the "Burning Spear" During the joint operation with the universe coalition, I will fight against half of the battlefield of the Taegeum's strongest warriors, the Burning Spears. Later the battle of the two greatest legendary heroes ended in a draw. This meeting with Lee was shocking and destiny. He has not been able to meet anyone in the world who was bigger or stronger. "I will join Aria De Kasse" They are famous for their Flashy display of thrusts to enemies, but they are a bit different in front of allies. Lee is actually a very polite and shy young man. He was a man who lacked an assessment of his master's penetration through the enemies heart. Lee, a man who was unhappy with his words and actions, gathered all his courage and confessed his feelings to Aleria. Aleria's didn't have an answer, but her intentions were clear. Lee is now not half of his rivals...I was told Dar Khan Drachir. Although I did not achieve as much training in dating as I did in martial arts. Aria de Kasse and the Elphen races are looking forward to Lee. As the only warrior who can be the first 'creativity' allowed only to the strongest magicians. #'Blow' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Eliminates the beneficial effects of an enemy and deals 3233% damage and applies a 554% damage over time effect for 24.1 seconds. Increases critical damage by 3233% and adds 6466% splash damage when using 'Sweeping', while also removing the beneficial effects of all enemies. 12.1s #'Thrust' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Deals 3125% to an enemy and stuns them for 17.1 seconds. Increases damage by 171% to stun targets. Against Boss-type monsters, increases damage by 342% instead of stunning. Increases critical damage by 3125% and deals 6250% splash damage when using 'Sweeping'. 14.4s #'Sweeping' (Active 3) Become enraged, granting all attacks critical hits for 15.6 seconds. In this state you will trigger additional effects on your other active abilities. Also, your health will recover by 30% of your damage. This effect cannot be cancelled. 24.6s #'Piercing' ( /Melee) (Passive 1) If Lee's attack is critically hit, it will cause 1603% damage and apply damage over time of 554% for 14.4 seconds. Your anger is increased by 5 and your health is restored by 394%. #'Rage' (Passive 2) Fixed damage is increased by 10% every time Lee's anger enrages. Anger will stacks to a maximum of 100 and remains in place at death. #'Immortal Willpower' (Passive 3) If you were to die, immediately trigger a 3 second immortal effect that is increased by 0.1 second per 1 rage (max 10 seconds). When immortal duration is over, all rage will be consumed and you will be healed for 80% of Max HP. 55 seconds #'Awe of Energy' (Max Passive) Reduce enemy attack power by 39%, increase friendly Defense by 155%, and increase main attributes by 244%. Those killed by the effects of 'Blow' will not be able to revive. #'Third Sense' (Ultimate Passive) The rate of rage acquisition is doubled, also allied units can detect stealthed enemies. #'Precision' (ARCH Passive) While under the effects of 'Sweep', all attacks are 100% accurate. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deal damage to an an enemy and remove 1 beneficial buff from them. Noble Wind, Ashley (Noble Wind, Ashley's Lore - Expand to Read) Earthquakes, Volcanic Eruptions, Lightning Strikes, Erebos attacks, Planetary collapse...The violence of the vast universe aren't caused by the power of man, but rather forces called 'Natural Disasters'. Ashley is the first person to receive the 'Disaster Designation' of the Elfen race. It is not only stealing a lot of valuable things, such as treasures or goods. Sometimes, he steals Countries, Planets, and other beauties. And all of these accomplishments were made shortly after his Designation. It moves at the same speed as the wind and harnesses the power of lightning. The rich and powerful dictators of the entire universe fell into panic. Giggs, the chief commander of the universe coalition, the strongest organization in the galaxy, was also impressed. "Everything in this universe exists solely for Ashley to steal" But the greatest legend in history was surprisingly fast. Ashley, who heard rumors of the daughter of the White Fairy, called the "Gem of the Galaxy", challenged the White Castle in efforts to steal her heart. However, Ashley was defeated by one of the Princes, the great White Diamond, "Blizz Winter". The legend of Kaito was over, but it was not heard that the infamous was executed. Ashley is no longer stealing goods or planets. Because he joined the Aria De Kasse and became of thief of wisdom, seeking legends and mysteries. Of course, this prestige is not just the life of Blizz Winter. Someday, to steal the "power" to challenge Blizz Winter. I just joined Aria De Kasse for "the day he can get a rematch with Blizz Winter". That day may be closer than he thinks. #'Strike' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3744% damage to all enemies and increases normal attack damage by 468% for 20.1 seconds. 16.4s #'Swift' (Active 2) Increase Melee Attack Power by 685% for 17.4 seconds and increase Boss additional damage by 925%. Rapidly increases the damage done to the enemy by one more attack and doubles the additional damage of a normal attack. This effect cannot be cancelled. 19.1s #'Thunderstrike' ( /Melee) (Active 3) Summons a cloud for 13 seconds. Summoned Clouds do 3044% damage to each enemy every second and increase physical damage by 255% for 20.1 seconds. 27.4s #'Charge' (Passive 1) Each time you normal attack, you charge 1 static electricity, and your normal attack is increased by 20%. Static can be neither released or consumed. Static caps at 100 stacks. #'Thunder' (Passive 2) Increases boss additional damage by 1245% and normal attack damage by 615%. #'Charged Strike' (Passive 3) When Static is fully charged, the daggers combine into an all-powerful weapon. Charged strike lasts for 17.5 seconds and increases self Normal Attack damage by 250%. Also, when this effect expires, increases fixed damage by 342% and increases the amount of Static Charges by 3 during normal attacks. #'Thundercloud' (Max Passive) Increase Attack Power by 200% and damage by 477%. #'Channel the Storm' (Ultimate Passive) Upon activating Charged Strike, increase your Fixed Damage by 740%, normal attack power by 350%, and additional boss damage by 2240%, while also increases the charges generated from normal attacks by 4. Charged Strike can overlap up to 7 times now. #'Punishing Storm' (ARCH Passive) Increases additional Boss damage by 2640%, damage by 2020%, and attack speed by 150%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Normal Attacks do 4x damage to an enemy. May Celebration Overlord Ticket *Choice Overlord Ticket (Up to Terenas / Aleria patch) May Celebration Event Login between 5/3 and 5/30 to receive these attendance rewards! Trans. Calydon Event *Plus 50% boost in Calydon point generation Weekly GM Event Weekend Burning Gauge Reduction *25% Burning Gauge Reduction Event (5/5 - 5/7 12PM-20PM KST) Category:Blog posts